New Beginnings
by Claressia Heronstairschild
Summary: When a girl moves in next door Jace Herondale doesn't know what to think, but when he starts heating yelling, he gets curious. What is going on next door? that's what he wants to know... Warning this story involves some triggering subjects. Read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1:New School

Disclaimer: these characters belong to Cassandra Clare, who I, unfortunately, am not.

Chapter 1: New School

Clary

I didn't know what I was going to do. I was living in a new town, trying to meet new people, and trying to forget that I had a life previously. I was especially trying to forget my dead mother, and what happened to her. The best way to do that my dad figured, was to get me back in school like a regular teenager.

So, that's how I ended up getting up at 7 in the morning to get ready for school. I started rummaging for a suitable outfit, and trying not to throw up. I couldn't get anxious now or I would never calm down. Why does my life have to be like this?

I rushed downstairs ignoring any prospect of breakfast and praying that Jonathan wasn't up yet. Unfortunately he was and he was mad that it took me so long to get up.

"Come on, Clary! You're going to make me late, and I want to try out for the football team today, so you have to wait for me after school," he said.

"Ok then.Let's get in your car. Who's driving?" I asked.

"Me you insolent little bitch. Don't say anything to get me in trouble today. Got it?," he said angrily.

I nodded.

"Good. Oh, and congratulations on not looking like a whore for once," he said, with a smirk.

I said nothing and kept my head down. We got in the car and he drove us to school. I was hoping today would go well, but if this conversation with my brother was any indication, it wouldn't go well. When we got to the school, I hopped out and went immediately to the office to get my schedule.

After I got my schedule, I headed to my locker to get my books, and went to class.

As soon as I walked in, I made a beeline for the back of the room. Unfortunately before I could get there, the teacher called me to the front ot the class.

"Everyone, this is Clarissa Fray. Please try and make her feel welcome at her new school. Why don't you tell them a little bit about yourself Clarissa?" she said.

"Hi, I'm Clarissa Fray, I'm 16, and I really don't want to be up here," she said.

"Well then Clarissa, you can sit there right next to Jace Herondale. He'll help to show you around and allow yourself to be acclimated," the teacher said irritatingly.

I turned to look over at Jace, he had golden hair, eyes, and skin, which I thought was very strange. He was also incredibly attractive, not that I'd ever say that out loud. My only problem with this arrangement, is the fact that Jonathan probably would not be pleased that I was being forced to hang out with a guy. Especially, because that increased the chances of someone seeing my bruises, and I had to avoid that happening at all costs.

At that moment he looked over at me and said, "Hi."

"Hi. So you're the guy that's going to be showing me the ropes of this place," I said.

"I guess that's one way of putting it. Another is that I'm going to be you're very attractive guide next few days or weeks. It just depends on whether or not the teacher decides that you are acclimated in a few days or not," he said with a smirk.

"Well then, I guess I'm just going to have to learn to put up with your sass, that you undoubtedly have," I said casually before turning to pay attention in class.

Jace

This is the girl who just moved in next door to me I know it. I don't know if I should say anything about the screams I heard coming from next door, but I figure it won't go over well with her. I'm not sure how I'm going to handle being a tour guide for the next couple of days. Oh well, I'll just figure out how to deal with it.

I turn towards the board and try to pay attention to what the teachers saying, but am immediately distracted by Clary. She had beautiful bright red hair, gorgeous dark green eyes, and a spray of freckles over her porcelain-like skin. Overall she looked like a china doll except for the steely look in her eyes. That's probably what made her so hot. I turned my attention back to class and realized that today was going to be a long day.

Clary

Jace seemed nice enough, despite being a slight jackass. That was besides the point though, since Jonathan would kill me if I got a boyfriend. As it was I was already dreading going home. Who knew what would happen when I got home. Honestly it was anyone's guess.

As the bell rang, I realized that the day was already half over and that it was time for lunch. For some reason Jace, the infuriating jackass, was in all of my classes, so I had to put up with him all day. As if thinking of him had brought him over to me he appeared.

"Come on let's go to lunch," he said congenially.

"Ok, sure, whatever," I said distractedly.

We headed to lunch in silence. I was in deep contemplation of where I would be sitting, and Jace was thinking about God knows what.

When we walked into the lunchroom, my eyes zero in on him. Simon. My best friend. The one that had moved away last year. Without stopping to think, I moved towards him.

"Simon," I called happily.

"Clary," he yelled back enthusiastically, moving towards me. He swung me up into a hug then said, "Well Fray, you look exactly the same. Including your height."

"Whatever," I said, punching him, playfully, in the arm.

"Simon? Who's this?" said a voice from behind me.

"Izzy this is Clary Fray, my best friend. Clary this is Isabelle Lightwood, my _girlfriend_ ," he said, putting special emphasis on the word.

"Hi," I say.

"Hi, so your Simon's best friend he's told me so much about," she said warmly.

"Yeah, that's me," I say awkwardly.

She waved towards their table and said, "That's Alec my brother and there beside him is his boyfriend Magnus Bane. Across from them is Maia Roberts and Bat Velazquez. Behind you is-" I cut her off.

"Jace Herondale," I said.

"My adoptive brother Jace Herondale," she said.

"Your what now?" I asked incredulously.

"Her adoptive brother," Jace said.

I choose to ignore him and sit down. I pull out my lunch and begin to eat.

Just as I started to take my first bite, Jace said," ComCome on Red, don't give me the silent treatment."

"You will not call me Red. Do you understand me _Herondale_ ," I said venemously.

"Ok then," he said, temporarily put in his place.

I continued my lunch in silence. I finished quickly and tried to leave, but Jaace stopped me.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Bathroom," I mumbled, trying to maneuver around him.

"Well then, I have to come with you, since I'm your guide and all," he said.

"Jace, it's the bathroom. I'm pretty sure I can find it on my own," I said exasperatedly.

"You'd be surprised," he said criptically.

"Fine, you can come, but you'll have to keep up,"I said turning around and dashing off.

I knew without looking that he was following me, but I couldn't bring myself to care. Not only did I have to go to the bathroom, but I also had to touch up my makeup. At that moment, since I was not looking where I was going, I ran into our gym teacher Mr. Will Herondale.

"Um... excuse me," I said awkwardly.

"Not so fast. Aren't you supposed to be at lunch?" he said teasingly, with a debonair smile.

"Well I had to use the restroom," I said sweetly.

Just then Jace ran up puffing and slung an arm around my shoulder. "There you are Clary," he wheezes.

"Right the _bathroom_ ," said Mr. Herondale, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. He winks at Jace and says, "Don't take to long in the _bathroom_ little cousin. Lunch is almost over."

"Will do, Mr. Herondale," said Jace, not even trying to deny Mr. Herondale's assumption.

"Whatever," I said, turning around and walking straight into the bathroom.

Once inside stepped immeadiately into a stall. As it happened I had stepped into the bathroom that's in the girls locker room. I quickly went pee, before walking over to my gym locker and grabbing my makeup bag. I quickly touched my foundation, concealer, blush, and lipstick before stepping back out of the locker room.

As soon as I stepped out, Jace said, "It took you long enough."

"I told you that you didn't have to come," I say getting more exasperated by the moment.

"Whatever, you may as well go back in there, since you took so long that the bell is about to ring," he said.

"Ok then," I said and stepped back inside.

I didn't even wait for the bell to ring before I changed.

 **later**

School was over and I was just about to go home when Simon waved me over.

"Hey," he said. "Wanna hang out with me and Izzy while Jace and Alec try out for the football team?"

"Sure," I said and got into his car.

We went to a little café down the road, called Taki's.

As soon as we got there, I remarked, "This is just like Java Jones back where we used to live."

"Totally," he agreed.

We went in and sat down and soon enough Isabelle arrived. We talked for a little while and I got to get to know Isabelle better.

By the time we left it was 5, so I shouldn't have been surprised when I opened the door and saw him.

 **A/N: Please review/ favorite/follow this FanFic if you want to know what happens next. Also please note that this story does deal with anxiety, depression, cutting, eating disorders and abuse,so if any of that is triggering for you please don't continue reading.**


	2. Chapter 2:New Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments or it's characters.**

 **Chapter** **2: New** **Thoughts**

It was stupid of me not to guess that he would get home before me, especially since I took so long with Simon. And I was scared because when I opened the door I saw Jonathan.

He looked pissed, but I don't notice immeadiately because I'm distracted by something else.

His hair is black. It was white blonde this morning, and now it's black.

"Where the hell were you Clary?" he roared. "And who was that guy who swung you around at lunch? You better not have a boyfriend! I'm seriously pissed Clary."

"Jon, I-" I started, but he cut me off.

"Don't talk to me Clary, just shut up," he said in a deadly voice.

"But-" I started to say, but before I could finish he punched me in the gut.

Agony shot through my abdomen, and I staggered back gasping in pain. I knew what was coming, but it still shocked me. I slowly backed up until the back of my legs knocked into an end table. Without a second thought I jumped up onto it.

"Jon! Simon is just an old friend from back home, who moved away last year. Besides he already has a girlfriend," I screeched.

He contemplated this for a moment before he said, " Fine. Go back up to your room while I verify this little bit of information you just have me. When I'm done with that I'll come upstairs, and we can have a little chat."

Relieved that he at least believed me enough to check it out, I headed upstairs. As soon as I got to my room I collapsed against the door, and burst into tears. I was just so relieved that I gotten out of there before something worse happened.

 **Jace**

I was laying on my bed silently congratulating myself on making the team. I would congratulate Alec and that weird new kid Sebastian later. For now though I would celebrate on my own.

I wss shocked to find my mind wandered to the embarrassing moment in the hallway earlier today day. God, couldn't my older cousin/gym teacher keep his suggestive coments to himself for once. And, the look on Clary's face had been pure mortification. I would have continued to dwell on this subject, if I had not heard sobbing sounds coming from next door.

When I got up to investigate I realized that the window across from mine was open, and that I had a clear view of Clary. She was sobbing her eyes out and cradling her cheek, though I couldn't see anything wrong with it. Upon looking closer I realized she was super against her for.

At that moment, she got up and went through another door into, what I was assuming was, her bathroom. My guess was confirmed when I heard sounds of a shower coming through her bedroom window.

I shut my window, drew my curtains, and flopped back onto my bed. I had a lot to think about.

 **Clary**

I finally hauled myself off the floor and went to take a shower. I scrubbed all of my makeup off and cleaned the blood of the cut on my abdomen.

When I got out I didn't bother to redo my makeup, knowing that I was staying home for the rest of the day. I walked out of the bathroom and into my room. What I saw horrified me. I had left my window open. I quickly ran across room shut it and closed the drapes.

After that I walked over to my closet and pulled out a pair of pajamas. I changed into them, grabbed my sketchbook, and funny myself on top of my bed. I flicked through my old drawings until I drifted off to sleep.

...

I awoke to Jonathan banging on my door. I let him in and we went and sat on the bed.

"Well, I'm happy to report that your story proved to be true. Simon did, in fact, move here last year and he does have a girlfriend," he said mildly.

"I'm so glad you trusted me," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Clarissa you know as well as I that it had to be done. Otherwise we both would have gotten hell from dad," he said casually.

"Right," I say.

He reached up and touched my face. "I'm sorry about the brusises."

"Well obviously not enough, as this keeps happening," I said heatedly.

"Whatever Clary, I'm not here to fight. I'm here too tell you that from now on you have to call me Sebastian."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Because Dad signed me up at school as Sebastian Morgenstern and you as Clary Fray. So, as far as anyone at school knows we are not related and don't even know each other," he said quietly.

"Ok then, so I'm supposed to act like I don't know you while we're at school. I think I can do that," I said.

Before he could say anything, we heard the lock on the door beeping turned. Our father was home.

 **A/N: Thank you so much to those who favorited/followed/reviewed the last chapter. Yes I know. I left you on a sort of cliffie. I promise I'll update soon. Please favorite/follow/review this chapter. I love you guys so much.**

 **\- Claressia Heronstairschild**


	3. Chapter 3:New Craziness

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I'm not Cassandra Clare, so I don't own any of her lovely characters, even though I wish I did.

Chapter 3: New Craziness

Valentine was home. I stood up. "You should go now Sebastian," I say mechanically.

"Ok Clary," he said, looking scared.

Just then we heard Valentine yell, " Clarissa, Jonathan get down here!"

I reacted first and ran for the door. Jonathan was close behind, and we ran down the stairs. When we got to the living room, Valentine was there.

"Jonathan, how were you and Clarissa's first day?" he asked carefully.

"It was fine, I-" I started to say, but Valentine stopped me.

"You will speak when you're spoken to Clarissa. Do you understand?" he said, his eyes glittering.

"Yes sir," I say quietly.

Then Jonathan, sorry Sebastian spoke, "Our days were fine. No one suspects a thing."

"That's good. Did you have that chat with your sister?" he said.

"Yes, she understands everything," Jon-, I mean Sebastian said.

"Good. Very well Clarissa, you are dismissed," he said waving a dissmissive hand at me.

I ran upstairs, collapsed on my bed, and went to sleep

When I got to school, Jonathan wanted to walk me over to my friends. I was about to tell him it would look suspicious, when Jace walked up.

"Who's this?" Jon asked.

Remembering at the last minute to call him Sebastian, I said, "Sebastian this is Jace my guide. Jace this is my neighbor Sebastian. He offered to drive me to school this morning and I took him up on it."

"Oh, um, well Clary we should probably head to French. Um, bye Sebastian," Jace said.

"Yeah, bye Sebastian," I said.

"Bye Clary," he said as we walked off.

Jace

I walked Clary to French and sat down next to her. Ms. Lovelace was being a bitch today and picked on me or Clary for every answer.

"Monsieur Herondale?" she asked.

"Oui Madam," I replied.

"You are to hold a conversation entirely in French with Madamoiselle Fray," she said.

I turned to Clary and said, "Bonjour."

She immediately turned away and said, "Madam, I can't do this."

Ms. Lovelace replied, "Very well then. You must answer this question: How do you say the word duck in French?"

"Cannard Madam," she said.

"Very good Madamoiselle Fray," Ms. Lovelace said and then continue her lesson.

After that class we have English with Miss Gray, Math with Mr. Mortmain, and Science Mr. Lightwood. The bell finally rang for lunchtime and Clary and I started walking there. On our way we saw Sebastian and he made this weird hand gesture at her. She immediately ran off. I continued walking but was worried. Thankfully when I got to lunch show was sitting with Isabelle and Simon.

As soon as I sat down however, she got up and left. As soon as she walked out the door, I saw Sebastian get up and follow hey out.

Clary

I was in the girls locker room fixing my foundation, when I heard a voic e from behind me say, "I'm not too sure about this Jace person."

I turned around and there he was. Jonathan.

"Jon, you know this is the girls locker room right?" I asked.

"Yes, but legally they aren't allowed to have any cameras in or around either of the locker rooms, so we're safe," he said.

"Ok then. Why don't you like Jace?"

"Because of the way he looks at you, he's practically undressing you with his eyes. And you're no better smiling at him like an idiot," he said.

"Whatever Jon I do not," I said.

"Stop calling me this at my name is Sebastian!" he yelled and then he punched me in my face. He turned around and walked away as I stumbled back cradling my face.

I could already that this was going to leave a bruise, but I didn't care. I just adjusted my makeup so that it would cover the newly forming bruise and got changed for gym.

We went through gym quickly, getting demonstrations from both Mr. Herondale and Mr. Carstairs. Them we headed to Inventions 101.

While we were in that class, Mr. Branwell explained some of the curriculum and then asked for questions. I was shocked when Jace raised his hand and asked, "Why do we have to take this class?"

Mr. Branwell answered, "To learn more about the technology around you."

The rest of that class passed in a blur and then it was time for art. We had Mrs. Branwell for art. She told us to paint whatever came to mind, so I did. I painted a picture of a girl with red hair and green eyes using makeup to cover up a bruise. When Mrs. Branwell saw it she was impressed and gave me permission to come in at lunch if I wanted.

Just then Jace sidled over, "Well Red, that picture is not disturbing at all."

"I told you not to call me that, and for your information Mrs. Branwell liked it so much she gave me permission to come in whenever I wanted. I bet yours isn't even half as good as mine," I said in a sickly sweet voice.

I walked over to his painting. "Just as I suspected. A horrible done self portrait. I guess this proves my guess about you being self-centered."

"Come on Red, don't be like that," he said.

"Fine Buttercup," I said.

"What did you just call me?" he said, his voice dangerously low.

"I thought we were calling each other by our hair colors. Mine is Fiery Red and yours is Buttercup Yellow," I said tauntingly.

"And you call yourself an artist. My hair is golden, not yellow," he said.

"Whatever," I said and turned to walk away.

"Red, wait," he said and grabbed my wrist. My reaction was instant, I flinched away from him. He let go of my wrist and I took that moment to run away.

He didn't approach me again. Not in out last period of the day study hall, or after school. That afternoon I hung out with Simon, Izzy, and Maia at Taki's until 4:30. At 4:30 I left to go home.

When I got home nobody was there. I made myself dinner and put the rest in the fridge for Valentine and Sebastian. I headed upstairs took a shower and went to sleep, not even bothering to close my window.

 **A/N: Hi guys. Thanks to those of you favorited/ followed/ reviewed the last chapter. I would like to thank the reviewer who pointed out a mistake I made, that I went back and fixed. I would also like to thank the one guest reviewer. Please review. It helps to get me in a writing mood. I love you guys so much.**

 **-Claressia Heronstairschild**


	4. Chapter 4: New Shopping Tips

**Disclaimer: these characters belong to Cassandra Clare, not me**.

 **Chapter** **4: New Shopping** **Tips**

 **Clary**

"Come on, Clary just come for an hour."

"No Izzy, I refuse to go to the school dance," I replied.

"But Clary, you have to go. All of your friends will be there, even Simon! And you'll get to dance with Jace," she said persuasively.

"Izzy for the last time, telling me Buttercup is gonna be there is not gonna help convice me. I deal with him at school enough as it is," I say.

"Aw Red, that hurts right here," Jace drawled, pointing at his heart.

"Well speak of the devil," I muttered.

"Only if you mean devilishly handsome," he said.

"Keep dreaming, Buttercup," I said.

"I thought you weren't going to call me that," he said.

"I changed my mind," I replied absentmindedly.

"Why is there a dance only a week after school starts," I muttered.

"Because it's Homecoming Clary. We've been over this," Izzy broke in.

"Come on Red, it's either you go to the dance, or I stay the night at your house," Jace piped in.

"Fine, I'll go, but only because your being so irritating," I said plastering a bored look on my face.

"Great, what time do you want to go dress shopping?" she asked.

"D-Dress shopping!" I exclaimed, my voice trembling.

"Well duh! You can't go to Homecoming in jeans and a t-shirt!" Izzy exclaimed

"Oh, right," I said awkwardly.

"So how about tomorrow after school?" she asked.

"That works fine for me," Jace said.

"Wait, Jace is coming?" I asked incredulously.

"Well... yeah. He needed clothes too. I know you probably don't want him there, but I'm paying for his clothes along with ours," said Izzy.

"Your paying for my dress?" I asked.

"Yes," she said simply.

"Thank you so much," I said emphatically.

"It's no problem," she's said.

"Hey Red, I don't mean to burst your bubble, but it's 5:30," Jace said.

"Shit. Sorry Izzy, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow," I said quickly.

"Woah Red, is there somewhere you need to be? Because I can drive you if you need me to," Jace said.

"No, it's fine," I said and dashed out.

...

The next day, after school I waited by Izzy's car for her and Jace to show up. When they finally got to the car, I got into the passenger side. Izzy didn't comment on this, but Jace did. "Why does she get shotgun?" he asked.

"Because your coming along on a girl's shopping trip," Izzy said logically.

We rode in silence until we reached the mall. When we got there, Izzy grabbed our arms and practically dragged us inside. She led us through the mall until she reached a certain store. When we got inside, we split up.

Izzy and I went through what felt like millions of dresses before we went back to the dressing rooms. Izzy walked out in a dark purple dress, and as soon as she looked in the mirror, she knew it was the one. It took longer for me to find the right dress. Eventually we found the right one for me.

It was short, tight and made of black leather. It had a deep v-neck and was thigh-high. I loved it. It made me look mature and badass. As soon as I decided that this dress was the one, we went to go find Jace.

 **Jace**

As soon as we got to the mall the girls wandered off. I went into the section for men's formal wear. I quickly found a suit, and then decided to go find the girls.

I found them standing near the dressing rooms. As I was standing there Clary came out in a tight black leather dress. I thought she looked really hot. I hoped the blind date Isabelle set up for me would look that hot.

Just then they came out of the dressing area.

"Hey, we were just about to come look for you. Did you get your suit?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah, let's go," I said.

We checked out and headed to the car. We started off home in silence.

"Hey Clary," Izzy said.

"Yeah Izzy?"

"I set you up on a blind date for Homecoming," Izzy said quickly.

"You What!" Clary yelled so loud my ears hurt.

"I promise he's super nice," Izzy said.

"Whatever drop me at home," she said.

We drove to her house in silence. When we got there Sebastian was on the porch. As soon as Clary got out he ran up and hugged her.

"Clary, where were you, I was worried sick," Sebastian said.

"Seb, I told you I was going out with some friends," she said.

Then they both went inside.

 **Clary**

I went inside and said, "By the way I'm staying the night with Isabelle on Friday."

"Ok, I guess that's fine. I'll let Dad know," he said.

Then I went into the kitchen, and ate my dinner. Then I went upstairs and took a shower.

When I was finished, I sat down and sketched for an hour. What ended up coming our was a picture of Jace. What the hell! Jace! I immediately crumpled up the page and threw it in the trash.

I left my room and went into my brother's.

"Hey Jon, can I use your punching bag?" I asked.

He nodded and I walked over to the punching bag and put on the gloves. I started hitting the bag. I put all my energy into it. I spent an hour in there hitting the bag before someone interrupted me.

"Hey Clare, you should probably get to bed," said Jon/Seb.

"Ok, I'll go then," I said.

I went back into my room, changed in to my pajamas and crawled into bed. I immediately became comatose, and slept until my alarm went off the next morning.

 **A/N: Hey guys, I hoped you liked my chapter. And a lot of stuff happened. Clary has a blind date to Homecoming, Jace is slightly stalkerish, and Izzy's playing match maker. Thank you to everyone who faved/followed/ reviewed. Please continue to do so. It encourages me so much when people leave positive reviews, it puts me in the mood to right. I love you all.**

 **-Claressia Heronstairschild**


	5. Chapter 5: New Gossip

**A/N: Some people are confused about the fact that Jon/Seb was being nice this chapter, and that they aren't supposed to act like they know each other. The thing about that is that I don't think very many people are understanding is that all of the pretending they know each other, went out the window when Jace saw them show up together. So now they are "neighbors". As for the thing about being nice. He is a very complex character, who has a lot of issues, so naturally he can't be mean all the time. Here's your chapter.** **Disclaimer: I don't own TMI.**

 **Chapter** **5** **: New Gossip**

 **Clary**

"Izzy, quit already!" I yelled.

She was pulling viciously on my hair.

"But, Clary I have to. Your hair is so hard to tame. I wish you would just take a shower. Then I could do your makeup too," Izzy said wistfully.

"Fine Izzy, I'll make you a deal. I'll take a shower and let you do makeup, if I can do my foundation and concealer. Deal?" I said.

"Deal. Besides I've always loved the way you do your foundation. I don't think I could have replicated it. It makes you look poreless," she said.

"Ok then, I guess I better go shower," I said.

I take a quick shower, making sure that the door was locked. As soon as I got out I grabbed my primer, foundation, and concealer. I started on my face using the foundation and concealer until I was satisfied with how it looked.

When I walked out of the restroom, Alec's boyfriend, Magnus, was there. He rushed up and gave me hug. I hugged him back awkwardly.

"Hey Clary, I was wondering if you would do my foundation," Izzy said.

"Yeah, sure," I replied, relief palpable in my expression.

I walked up to her and did her face up. When I was done she stared in the mirror and just gasped.

"Clary that looks so good," she squealed.

"Whatever," I said. "Now do mine."

So, she did. By the time she was done I was unrecognizable. She helped me put on my dress and tried to find me some heels. Unbeknownst to me she had gotten me like twenty pairs of heels and was now trying to decide which pair I should wear. To be honest if I had a choice I'd wear a pair of black Converse, but it was apparently her decision.

She finally found the one's she was looking for and I tried them on. They were black, 6 inch stilettos, and I knew that my feet were gonna hurt like hell by the time I got back to Izzy's house. Oh well, at least I would be taller for whoever Izzy set me up with.

"Hey Iz, are you going to tell me who you set me up with?" I asked.

"He and Simon will be picking you up here," she said cryptically.

At this point it's almost time for the dance. I spend the time before our dates get here practicing walking in the stilettos. I heard the doorbell ring and Izzy and I walked downstairs. She opened the doors, and we went out.

And there they were Simon and... JACE!

 **Jace**

I couldn't believe this, Clary was my date. And, she looked so good. I watched her eyes get wide and her mouth open and close, like a fish's.

"Izzy, what is this?" she demanded.

"Your date," Izzy replied.

"Come on Red, I'm actually a pretty good date," I said.

"Right Buttercup, and snow is warm," she said sarcastically.

I didn't reply to her, but instead walked up the stairs, and held my arm out to her. She took it, though I was pretty sure that she only did it because she was having trouble walking in those stilettos.

We got into the car and drove to the dance in silence. When we got there, I helped Clary out. She held onto my arm and we walked inside.

 **Alec**

When Jace walked into the dance with Clary on his arm, I nearly had a heart attack. I had been standing with my boyfriend Magnus when they walked in. Magnus was covered in glitter and looking really hot in a suit. I was looking forward to tonight.

I walked over to them, and said, "Hi."

Jace nodded his head at me. I waited there awkward before my boyfriend sidles up to me.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but I need you over here," he said.

He pulled me into a hallway and crushed his lips against mine. I moaned and distantly hoped no one walked into this hallway.

 **Clary**

I was a junior at Homecoming, so shouldn't have been surprised when Jace slipped a beer into my hand. Apparently someone knew that our chaperones wouldn't care, since not one of them batted an eyelash at the beer.

I took a swig and immeadiately my senses felt slightly muted. Jace and I stood against a wall in silence. I was hoping no one would notice that I was here with Jace. There was too much of a risk of Sebastian finding out.

I downed another drink, before pulling Jace out on the floor. I was hesitant at first, but the alcohol had lowered my inhibitions. I started laughing and dancing. At some point, I knew I had started grinding him on occasion. I was starting to be happy Izzy had made me come.

 **Izzy**

Simon and I had gone off into a hallway somewhere. We had left Clary and Jace having fun on the dance floor, and Bat and Maia making out in a corner. I hadn't seen Alec at all since the beginning of the dance, but that could be for a lot of reasons for that.

Simon and I were looking for a private place to make out. I was pretty sure we just stumbled on a maintenance closet that seemed perfect. We opened it to find a surprise waiting inside.

Inside that closet was our principal Miss Cecily Herondale and our science teacher, and my second cousin, Mr. Gabriel Lightwood. And, they were making out.

I stumbled back and shut the door. The funny thing was the didn't even seem to notice. They were to wrapped up in each other I guess.

Whatever. Simon and I would just go find somewhere else to make out. I would not let one incident ruin Homecoming for me.

 **Jace**

As it turned out Clary was a lightweight. And, now she was drunk. Don't get me wrong, she was a _really_ nice drunk, but it didn't feel right.

I knew something would happen at Homecoming, but not even I was ready for this. She looked so good, so kissable. I knew kissing wouldn't be a good idea, not when she wouldn't remember it. Although she was being really flirty, I couldn't take advantage of her. Not like I would another girl. I couldn't run my relationship with her. It was fragile enough as it is. No, I would have to make sure nothing happened tonight.

Not that didn't mean I couldn't have any fun in the process. Tonight was going to be fun.

 **Jonathan** **/Sebastian**

It was a split second desicion to go to this dance. It was mainly so I could try to fit in. I told myself to act normal. Thank God Clary was staying at a friend's tonight. Not that she go to something like this anyway. A party like this isn't exactly her scene. So that's why it felt like a punch to the guy when I saw what I did.

 **Alec**

Magnus and I had been in the hallway for awhile, and I decide that we either had to go back to the party or go home. So, I asked Magnus.

"Mag, do you think we should go back to the party or go home?"

"Let's go home Alexander," he said using my full first name. I always loved the he said my name. Like it was different and exotic.

I tugged on his hand and we went towards the end of the hallway. When we got there we saw something that should yours both short.

 **Clary**

I stumbled for what felt like the thousandth time. My head felt foggy and my limbs heavy. I couldn't figure out if I wanted to dance until I died, or go home and sleep for years.I stumbled again, but Jace caught me.

And, suddenly, Jace and I were inches apart. He was looking deeply into my eyes and I was looking back at him just as intensely. Suddenly there was no one but us in the entire universe, and I couldn't breathe. He started leaning towards me and I arched upwards.

When, suddenly I got a flash of clear thought. What if Jonathan found out about this. I tried to shove Jace away, but he held on tightly. And, then I didn't care again and I wanted to kiss him. But, before anything could happen someone ripped Jace off of me.

 **Jonathan/Sebastian**

I had thought a party was not Clary's scene, and here she was about to kiss a guy. I had moved without thinking, I had stormed towards them and ripped him off her.

It was that kid who had seen Clary get out of my car. The one that made our plans of acting like we didn't know each other go to shit. Who forced her to come up with that whole neighbors story.

"Dude, what the hell!" I yelled loudly.

"What do _you_ mean what the hell! I was about to kiss _my_ date!" he yelled back.

Clary was standing stock still and was shaking. She probably know that I was gonna beat her ass. I grabbed her arm.

"Come on Clary, we're leaving," I said, tugging on her arm.

"Not so fast, she's my date," the guy she was about to kiss yelled.

So, I said the only thing I could think of to that would make him shut up. "Yeah, well she's my girlfriend."

"Really? I don't believe you," he yelled back.

"She'll even tell you. Right, Clary?" I said, squeezing her arm none to gently.

She nodded slowly. I pulled her off into a hallway without another word from the boy.

"What the hell whas that Clary?" I yelled.

I shook her a little.

"Answer me!"

I let go of her and she fell over. I pulled her back up and that's when I smelled it. Alcohol. She was drunk off her ass.

"Great. Not only did that _boy_ seduce her, he also got her drunk," I grumbled to myself.

"Clary, can you listen to me?" I asked her.

She nodded slowly.

"I'm not gonna beat your ass until tomorrow. For right now I want you to go find your friend Isabelle and have her take you home. Can you do that?"

She nodded again.

"Now go find her," I told her.

She walked off.

 **Izzy**

Simon and I had heard yelling, so we ventured back to the party. We saw Jace immediately, but there was no sign of Clary. We walked over to him.

Simon started asking questions immeadiately. "Jace where Clary? And what the hell happened?"

"She went off with Sebastian. Apparently they are dating. Not that I trust what he said. Clary was drunk off her ass when he showed up, so I don't trust what he said," Jace replied.

Just then Clary came up out of nowhere, stumbling a pretty good amount.

She said, "Izzy, I need to go back to your place now. I'm exhausted."

I just nodded, and we all went to the car. I drove us home. Everyone got out when I pulled up to the curb outside of my house. While I parked the car I thought: well the gossip is certainly going to get pretty wild after tonight.

 **A/N: So that's the chapter. It was longer** **than usual I know, but there was a lot of stuff going on. Did anyone line the perspective changes? Please review. That's all for now. I love you guys.**

 **-Claressia Heronstairschild**


	6. Chapter 6: New Grievances

**Disclaimer: the characters belong to Cassie Clare. The plot is mine.** **Chapter** **6: New** **Grievances**

 **Clary** My head hurt like hell when I woke up the next morning. I had a hangover. At least, I thought. I had never drank alcohol before last night, and if this is what felt like afterwards, then I wouldn't be drinking again any time soon.

I also didn't retain any memories from the actual dance, except for the fact that I went with Jace. That Izzy had set us up. Speaking of Izzy where was she?

Never mind that had anyone seen my bruises. Based on the fact that my makeup was still on, and that I was still wearing my dress from last night.

I immediately went to find Izzy. As it turned out she was downstairs rummaging for some asprin for me. I took and then asked, " What happened last night?"

"You got drunk, then your neighbor came to the party and said you were dating. I thought that last part was complete B.S. but I wanted to ask you," she said.

"Well we're not dating. My guess is that he was drunk when he said it," I said calmly. "Look Izzy, I have to go home."

I expected her to ask questions, but all she said was, "I'll drive you."

She drove me home and I quickly got out of the car when she pulled up.

When I got inside both Jon/Seb and Valentine were waiting. I slowly sit down across from them, thankful for the asprin I took earlier.

"Well Clarissa what do you have to say for yourself? I thought the plan was to lay low," Valentine said.

"No thanks to Jon," I muttered.

"What was that Clarissa?"

"I was just thinking that if Jon hasn't made a big scene, then no one would of have noticed I'd been there. Not were guaranteed to get talked about. I mean Job told them that _we_ were dating," I say.

"You remember that?" Jon asked.

"No, Isabelle asked me about it," I said.

"Well Clarissa, you are still getting punishment," Valentine said.

"Let me guess, you'll beat the shit out of me," I said sarcastically.

"Something like that," he replied, with a twisted grin on his fate. Then without further hesitation he picked me up and threw me across the room. I hit the wall with a sickening crack and I knew I was about to pass out. Before I could though Valentine forced something down my throat. Then I was enveloped in a sea of blackness.

 **Jonathan/Sebastian**

She was just crumpled there on the ground. I knew in a few she would start twitching and screaming like we were torturing her. Which in a way we were.

The draught my dad had forced down her throat, was targeting the part of the brain that feels fear, so that she was being tortured by what she was afraid of. And, I knew it was all my fault. I really tried to be a good brother, but this I was selfish and I didn't do the right thing.

On the surface, it looked like I was a horrible sibling, which I was. But, I was the best one I could be in our situation. For example if I didn't hit her every time she did something wrong then, Valentine would be the one punishing her. And, Valentine would have done a thousand times worse to her then what I could ever do.

I knew today that if I didn't tell Valentine about last night, then he would have found out. And, if that had happened then he would have punished me. Maybe not as bad as Clary, but still.

I layed her in her bed, making sure her window was closed. Then I went to my room to take my anger out on my punching bag.

 **Jace**

Izzy had told me as soon as she got back from taking Clary for coffee and home. She said that Clary and Sebastian weren't dating. Not that that would matter to the gossip mill, they would tell what people wanted to hear. And, apparently, people wanted relationship drama. So, that's what the gossip mill will provide.

It mattered to me though. I don't know what it is, but for some reason, that Sebastian kid doesn't bode well with me. I don't know why though.

I hoped Clary was okay. I hadn't meant to get her drunk. How was I supposed to know she was a lightweight? I couldn't have known.

I drifted off to sleep on that note, and slept for a long while.

 **Clary**

I woke up hours later sweating, my cheeks wet with tears. My head was pounding from my hangover, and I was still terrified from my dreams. They had been raging nightmares, and my heart started pounding just thinking about them.

Just then I heard a knock, and I called, "Come in."

It was Jon thank goodness. For a moment I had been scared that it was Valentine.

"Ok, sis. You got off easy this time. Valentine says if he finds out that your still hanging around Jace it will be worse," he said.

"So, I have to avoid Jace?" I asked.

He nodded, stood up, and walked out. And, that's when it sank in. Jace was around my other friends all the time, and I wasn't allowed around Jace. That meant I couldn't hang out with my other friends either.

 **A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter please fave/follow/review. I love you guys.**

 **-Claressia Heronstairschild**


	7. Chapter 7:New Antics

**Disclaimer: As you all probably know by now, these characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Chapter** **7: New** **Antics**

 **Clary**

I didn't want to go to school. I knew that's where would be. The ones I could no longer hang around because of Jace. Jace, who looked so hot at Homecoming. Jace, who calls me Red. Jace, the first person I talked to here.

I got up anyway. I knew I would have to face them eventually. So, I got up and started to get ready.

When, I got to the makeup part of my routine, I stopped. My face looked like a giant bruise. In fact, my entire body did. After what Valentine did yesterday, my body had been completely bruised.

I had had to wear a long sleeved shirt and jeans to cover most of my bruises, even though it was September. I started on my makeup with a sigh. I had bags under my eyes and bruises all over my face. It hurt to lift my arm to do my makeup, but I did it anyway.

When I finished, I went downstairs and walked out the door, not even thinking about eating. I got into the driver's side of the car and drive off leaving Jon to walk. I was too mad at him and my father, to care about whether, or not either of them would hurt me when I got home.

When I got to school, I got out of the car and started inside. My friends walked up to me.

"Hey, Clar-" Simon had started to say, but I head already turned around and walked away.

I hated walking away from them like that, but they're around Jace all the time, and I had known that when Jon said I could not talk to Jace, he meant I couldn't be around _any_ of my friends. Which was killing me. I had to ignore them, and pretend I was mad at them. It physically hurt me to do so, but I continued to anyway.

I went to my first class, and sat in the seat farthest from where I usually do, trying to stay away from Jace. But, he walks over to me.

"Hey Red," he said sitting down next to me.

I turn away from him and start reading. I was reading _Clockwork Princess_ by someone named Cassandra Clare. I really felt for the main characters.

Jace tapped my shoulder. "Come on, Red."

I ignored him. He continued tapping my sholder. I continued ignoring him. Then class started.

He did it in every class that morning. All morning I ignored him. No one notices, but him. The more I ignore him, the harder he tries to get my attention.

At lunch, I go to the art room. I started painting a picture of a girl passed out on a living room floor. She looked like me. I had painted myself, as I was yesterday. I put it in the back to dry, before heading to the locker room to change.

I go through gym quickly, and dash to Inventions 101. I sit down in my usual spot, knowing that Jace would sit by me no matter where I sat.

Mr. Branwell walked in, just as Jace sat down next to me.

"Today, class you are going to design a machine. Over the next couple of weeks, you will make that machine. You will be partnered to whomever I say," said Mr. Branwell.

He went through the list and I sat still until I am paired with Jace. I decided I would only talk to him about what we were doing. He had other ideas however, and immeadiately turned to me.

"So, what do you say? Are you going to talk to me? Or are you going to do this all yourself?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my sketchbook. I started drawing a rough sketch of what I was thinking. He screeched. The sketch depicted a metal duck.

"We're not doing that," he said.

I shrugged and drew a metal hand. He nodded.

"Now how do we make it?" he asked.

I started making a blueprint. First I added an AI chip, then use metal patrs and wires to connect it. There were different types of sensors all throughout it.

Jace seemed to understand. I had found out pretty early on that they had been taking this class since they were freshmen. Thankfully I had a class like this at my old school, so I didn't have to learn two years worth of stuff.

"So, do you think this is doable?" I asked.

"Yeah, it should be pretty easy. I think we can do it," he said.

Then I went back to ignoring him. Jace laughed. I ignored him again, picking up _Clockwork Princess_. The bell would ring soon, and then I'd be able to leave. In the meantime I would read. And read I did, until he snatched the book out of my hands.

I immediately raised my hand and said, "Mr. Branwell, Jace stole my book."

"Mr. Herondale give Miss Fray her book back," said Mr. Branwell.

Jace handed me my book. I turned away from him, shaking with rage. Rage at him, for not leaving me alone. Rage at my brother, for hurting me. And, rage at my father, for everything he has done.

The bell rang and I went to my last class, study hall. As soon as I sat down, my friends try to berate me with questions. I ignore them. They ask me more stuff, and I continue to ignore them.

When the bell rings, I practically run to my locker. I grab my books, and walk outside. I walk to my car quickly. I gunned the engine and drove off as fast as I could.

 **A/N: I know, I know, I didn't add any other POV into this chapter. I had my reasons though. The next chapter is all of this but from Jace's POV.** **Please fave/follow/review. I love you guys.**

 **-Claressia Heronstairschild**


	8. Chapter 8: New Disappointments

**Disclaimer: I. am. not. Cassandra. Clare.**

 **Chapter** **8: New** **Disappointments**

 **Jace**

I couldn't wait for school. I was going to get to see Clary and make sure she was alright. I got ready quickly, and dashed downstairs.

When I got downstairs, nobody was ready. So, naturally, I wait like a good brother for Alec and Izzy.

When they come downstairs, I practically dragged them out the door.

"Jace, calm down. What's the rush?" Alec asked.

"I just wanna get to school," I mumbled.

Izzy just rolled her eyes and said, " That's complete bull shit, and you know that. What you really want is to see Clary and make sure she's alright. Which is the same thing all of her other friends want."

I drove faster, and Izzy screeched. "Jace, don't do that!" she yelled.

When we finally pulled up and we piled out. I started searching the crowd for a cloud of red hair. When I saw it my heart stopped. She had her head down and was walking quickly. I dashed over to her Alec, Isabelle, and Simon following me.

"Hey, Clar-" Simon starts to say, but she turns away and runs off.

I walk to first period slowly, concious of the fact that she'd be there. When I walked in, she was sitting as far from where she usually does as possible. I sit down next to her.

"Hey, Red," he said.

She ignores me and begins some weird-ass book called _Clockwork Princess_. I try to get her attention.

"Come on, Red," I said. She continued ignoring me.

I tried over and over again to get her attention, but she wouldn't respond.

At lunch, she never showed up to the lunchroom. So, when I finished eating, I went to go look for her. I remembered something about her being able to go to the art room during lunch, so I head there.

When I get to the art room, I peeked inside. Sure enough, she was inside. She was painting something. I watched her a little longer before I turned away.

I went to the locker room to get ready for next period. Gym goes by in a flash and then it was off to Inventions 101.

When I got there, Clary was sat in her usual spot. I sat down next to her, just as Mr. Branwell walked in. He said something about a project, and then paired me with Clary.

"So what do you say? Are you going to talk to me? Or, are you gonna do this yourself?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes, grabbed a sketchbook, and started drawing. When she turned the picture around, it was a mechanical duck.

I screamed. "We're not doing that!" I exclaimed.

She shrugged and drew a metal hand.

"Great, so how do we make it?" I asked.

She started explaining what to do and I nodded. When she finished, I said, "That sounds good."

She turned away and started reading her damn book again. Without thinking, I snatched her book up. I read the back. It looked interesting enough, but I don't know why she was reading it.

Her hand shot up, and she said, "Mr. Branwell, Jace stole my book."

"Mr. Herondale give Miss Fairchild her book back," Mr. Branwell said.

I handed it back to her and she read until the bell rang. We went to Study Hall, and she started reading again as soon as we got there.

I started reading over her shoulder. She didn't seem to notice, as into her book as she was. It was interesting, but I didn't really understand why she was being so antisocial.

In fact, I didn't understand why she wouldn't talk to any of us, not even Simon. I wasn't sure what we had all done to make her upset, but whatever it was I was trying to fix it.

I cared about so much as a friend. And I couldn't understand why her she was limping slightly. Almost as if she had been kicked. But, that couldn't be. Who would hurt her?

I was still speculating on all of this, when the bell rang and school ended. I walked to my car slowly so that I could drive to Taki's. I was meeting Alec, Izzy, and Simon for coffee.

When, I got there, I slid into a booth. When they got here, they sat down in my booth.

"So, is anybody else going to say something about the fact that Clary's avoiding us," Izzy said.

"Well, I tried irritating her into speaking to me, but it didn't work," I said slowly.

"She didn't even eat today," Simon whispered.

"I know," Alec said quietly.

"I'm so worried about her," Simon said in a depressed voice.

"So am I Si, so am I," said Izzy work tears in her eyes.

"She was limping earlier," I said suddenly.

"What!" they all said in unison.

"She was so sad looking too," Izzy said.

"I hate to think that she was somehow hurt," said Simon.

"Me too," I said quietly.

We sat for a few more minutes before I got up and walked away. I went over to my car, and got in it. I drove off in silent contemplation. I was so worried about Clary, and was exhausted from worrying about her.

When I got home I walked to my room in silence. I say down on my bed, and begin to think.

 **A/N: So, here it is chapter 8. I hoped you guys liked it! It was very hard for me to right Clace like this, but there will be good things in the future for them, I promise.** **Thank you to all of you who faved/followed/reviewed especially imaginemotherofdragons and Incognito69** **. You guys have been so supportive. Thank you for the encouragement, please keep reviewing. Please fave/follow/review. I love you guys so much.**

 **-Claressia Heronstairschild**


	9. Chapter 9: New Lies

**Disclaimer: I'm not Cassie Clare, as any of you have made it this far probably know by** **now.**

 **Chapter** **9: New** **Lies**

 **Jonathan** **/Sebastian**

I was walking home alone from practice. Clary had taken the car again. She had been doing that all week, taking the car early in the morning and after school as well. I couldn't bring myself to be mad though.

She had been depressed since I'd told her she couldn't talk to Jace, and then confirmed that she couldn't talk to her friends either that next day. She had only picked at dinner since then, and I'm pretty sure she didn't eat breakfast. She also hadn't shown up to lunch all week.

We had gotten off practice early today, so I was going to get home early. Our MVP, Jace Herondale, had pulled a stunt that had gotten us off early. I hated him, he had messed with Clary's heart, and now she was inconsolable.

I walked in the door and headed up the staircase quietly. I was gonna check on Clary. When I got to her room, the door was cracked open. I heard sobbing through that small crack. I pushed open the door and said, "Clary?"

She was bent over something. She didn't even look at me when she said, "Go away."

So, I turned, against my better judgement, and walked away. I shut myself in my room, vowing to myself to ask her about it later.

 **Clary**

After Jon left, I looked up, tears streaming down my face. I had been crying since I shut my hand in a door an hour ago. I had had these tears pent up since Monday.

It had been torture to stay away from my friends. This week had been really hard, what with avoiding her friends and being afraid that Valentine would flip his shit again.

I was feeling so depressed, and then I looked across the room. That's when I saw it. A razor. I realized that I needed a shower and that I needed to shave my legs. So, I got up, grabbed the razor, and walked into my bathroom.

I got into the shower and started shaving. I was distracted and accidentally cut myself. It felt so good. It felt like my depression lifted a little when I did it. So, I did it again. And, again. And, again. When I finished showering, I put on pajama shorts and a tank top.

I went downstairs and found a knife. I needed a release, and it's not like I was cutting near my worst. No, I was cutting on my legs. Very shallow cuts, but cuts none the less.

I did it lightly and stopped after only a few cuts, but between these and my cuts from shaving, not to mention the bruises, my legs looked like a patchwork of pain.

Just then Jon/Seb came downstairs. I had just replaced the online, so he didn't see me holding it.

"Hey, Clary are you ready for dinner?" he asked.

"Sure," I mumbled.

"Hey Clary are you ok? You know you can talk to me about-" he cut off looking down at my legs. "Clary, what happened to your legs?"

"I cut myself while shaving. And, you know why I have those bruises," I said with a shrug.

"Ok, then. Let's eat," he replied.

 **Jace**

Clary was hurt. I was convinced of it. She was limping again today, and she was always doing everything gingerly these days.

I had once heard, that what you drew, said what you were thinking. If that's true, then Clary is always thinking about pain, because all she draws are people who are in pain.

People with bruises, people stuck on the floor, and even once a girl getting beat up by a guy. At first, I didn't think anything of it, but as time went on I started to notice it more and more often.

I was going to find out why, even if it killed me. I didn't want her hurting, especially alone. It was killing me the at she was staying away from me. But, I would help her.

 **Simon**

It had been a week and Clary hadn't talked to me once. I was worried about her. She never did this. Ever. Not even when we were fighting. Because, not only was she avoiding me, but she was also avoiding everyone else. If I tried to talk to her, she would turn away. If I left her a note asking her what was wrong, she would throw it away.

It felt hopeless. I knew there was something wrong, and there was nothing I could do. She pushed everyone away. The weird thing is that whenever she did it looked like it hurt her to do it. That's what was making me so persistent. Surely she would give up soon if we wore her down. At this point that was our only hope.

And, then there was this whole deal with Sebastian. She talked to him a lot. In fact, he was basically the only person she ever talked to anymore.

I realized that he was on the football team, and that Jace would probably know something about him. So I texted Jace.

 _What do you know about Sebastian?_

A few minutes later he replied.

 _Not much. He's on the football team and is Clary's neighbor._

At this I gasped. No wonder she talks to him, he's her neighbor. But, at the same time at Homecoming he said they were dating. She had said they weren't dating, but I couldn't trust that anymore. For all I knew she had been lying when she told me that. Or, it could be a new thing.

Whatever the case, there was something going on with her and I would find out what it was. I swore it.


	10. Chapter 10: New Scars

**Disclaimer: I am not Cassandra** **Clare.**

 **Chapter** **10: New** **Scars**

 **Clary**

I was on my period, and it hurt like hell. My cramps combined with my bruises, was enough to make me want to cry. I didn't want to have to go back to school this week, and pretend I was fine. That I wasn't dying inside.

I turned over on my side, just as Jonathan came in. I pretended to sleep, but that didn't fool him. He threw the covers off of me, and said, "Clarissa, get up right now, or I'll have to get Dad involved."

That got my attention. I scrambled up and said, "Get out, so I can get dressed."

He left, and I got up. I scrambled around, looking for my clothes, ignoring the pain in my stomach. I took a painstaking amount of time on my makeup, then dashed downstairs.

I ran out the door and hopped in the car before Jon/Seb could drive off. He drove fast and it got my adrenaline pumping. As soon as we got there, I stole his keys.

My explanation was, "I have to get home somehow.''

I went through the motions, with only one noteable instance in the art room, where I drew a girl with her face contorted in pain. Beyond that, everything was pretty regular. When school was finally over, I dashed to my car. I had a lot to do today and only so much time to do it.

 **Jace**

I'm on my way to football practice, when Simon texts me.

 _I think Clary and Sebastian might be dating. Casually bring her up in a conversation, and see what he does. Please_

I text back that I will, and get ready for practice. When take a break halfway through practice, I use it. A friend of mine and I sit close to Sebastian and start having a conversation.

"So, are you into anyone," my friend asked.

"Just Clary Fray, and she being the whore she is, decides she date Sebastian and flirt with me at the same time," I said, knowing that I didn't mean it.

What I said, seems to have the desired effect, since Sebastian walked up and said, "What did you just say?"

I started to turn away to text Simon, and that's when it happened.

 **Clary**

When I got home, I decided to go down to the basement to see if Valentine was home. After all, if he was home I'd have to be quiet.

I walked down the steps to the basement. When I got to the bottom, I turned on the light. What I saw horrified me, and I knew it would be burned into my brain for the rest of my life. I turned back around and ran up the stairs. I would never tell anyone what I saw, it was to horrific a burden to put on anyone else. And, besides I'm used to keeping secrets.

 **Jonathan/Sebastian**

I swung without thinking. I was so mad I couldn't speak. He had called my sister, the girl he'd just admitted to trying to seduce, a whore. After, he broke her heart, and wouldn't leave her alone. I couldn't believe it.

He retaliated father than I anticipated,but I was still ready for him. I parried his blows with easy skill of someone who's had been in a lot of fist fights. To my surprise, he parried my bless with the same ease. This was going to be harder than I anticipated, but I would still take him down.

We fought awhile neither of us tiring until Coach Carstairs came out and tore us apart. I still had a lot of energy that I had to keep in while he lectured us on saving our strength and energy for the field, or whatever.

 **Jace**

He took my bait, but it appears he took it a little too hard. He started swinging at me and I seeing back without thinking. He was a good fighter, but so was I. I had gotten into a lot of fights freshman year and never lost the skills I got in those fights.

I wanted to beat this dick more than I've wanted to beat anyone before. I was so mad at him. For taking Clary and her freedom. For being a prick about it. And, finally for being so smug. I put all of my anger about that and more into my every blow, making it harder for him to parry them.

We keep going for awhile, before Coach pulled him off me and started lecturing us. When he finished and we left, I take a shot at him with my words. "Go home now to your little bitch Clary, and whine about all of this. I'm sure she'll make you feel better white trash that she is."

He smarter at that, but said nothing merely filling me off. I didn't mean what I said about Clary of course, but I had wanted to get under his skin. So, I tried using the thing that made him mad the last time. It didn't work, so instead I call Simon.

When he picked up I said, "You're definitely in to something. They're either dating, of he had some kind of feelings for her."

"I knew it," he said quietly, contemplating. We hung up without another word.

I knew we would be looking farther into this in the next couple of days, so I tried to relax. It didn't work. I couldn't get my mind off of her. She just seemed so sad.

I thought more about how she'd been in the past week or so. She'd started wearing long sleeves even though it was only the beginning of October, and if wasn't even cold. I added that to my mental list of things I needed to talk to Simon about, and walked in my door. I went to my room, flung myself on my bed, and slept until the next day.


	11. Chapter 11: New Drama

**Disclaimer: I am not Cassandra Clare.**

 **Chapter11** **: New** **Drama**

 **Clary**

I was exhausted. I had had a long night of tossing and turning. I had not been able to sleep properly since I had gone down into the basement. What I had seen had been so horrifying, that I was unable to sleep without having nightmares.

I got up though, and forced my eyes open. I was going to pick up a coffee at the Starbucks down the street to wake me up. I got up and got ready, taking extra care with my makeup. When I finished, I dashed downstairs to head to Starbucks. Jon caught me on my way out.

"Hey I'm headed to Starbucks, you want anything?" I asked in a plesant voice.

"One Mocha frappe please," he said with a smirk.

I nodded and smiled, to show that I would get him one, and headed out of the door. I hopped into my car, and drove down the road to Starbucks. When I got there I bought myself a Cinnamon Dolce latte, and Jon his Mocha frappe.

When I got to school, Jon was just walking up.I got out of the car gripping our drinks, and casually walked over to him. I held his drink out to him and said, "Here's your Mocha frappe."

"Thanks Clare, you're the best," he said, throwing his arm around me.

"Your welcome," I said, detatching myself from him. He waved at me as I turned around and walked to Ms. Lovelace's class.

When I got to class still sipping my latte, Jace was there. I knew he would try to talk to me, so I began prepping myself for a headache.

 **Jace**

I watched in silence as Clary got out of her car and walked over to Sebastian. I was looking for any sign that they were a couple. I stood watching as she handed a Starbucks cup. Then, to my surprise and disappointment, Sebastian threw his arm across her shoulder.

I felt sick, they were probably dating. Although, she hadn't looked comfortable when he had flung his arm around her, so that meant she was at least slightly uncomfortable with that. It still pained me to see her with him.

In fact, it was like torture to sit next to her in first period, and by fourth period, I had to say something.

"So Clary, why did you decide to ghost us, your friends? Was it because of your worthless boyfriend?" I asked calmly.

"First of all, I didn't ghost you, Second of all I choose who I hang out with and no one else, and thirdly what boyfriend," she replied her face reddening in anger.

"Oh, I don't know, the one you bought coffee to this morning," I said sarcastically.

"Oh, Sebastian. We're not dating, we're just friends," she replied irritated.

"You still haven't answered my question. Why. Did. You. Leave. Us?" I asked putting stress on all of the words.

She looked mad as a gave her a scathing look. She finally yellled, "Because I can't be around you or them, without getting in trouble! I think I could possibly hang out with them if you weren't there being your hot, insistent, charming self!"

"Wait, I'm confused. Did you just compliment and insult me at the same time?" I asked my voice betraying my confusion. I was also secretly hopeful, though I hadn't understood anything she'd said.

"Please, just forget it, I was just mad. Heat of the moment you know," she said quietly.

I turned away, silently recording this entire conversation in my brain to relay back to Simon.

 **Clary**

I couldn't get my mind off of what I had seen. I should've told someone, but I couldn't, not knowing what had happened to my mother. I couldn't let that happen to me. I couldn't. I was in the art room yet again, but for once I wasn't drawing anything to do with abuse. I was drawing a family portrait ripped in half. my family portrait. With me and my mom together, and Jon and Valentine together.

When I finished I stepped back. Mrs. Branwell came up behind me.

"Clarissa," she said, "I noticed youve been spending a lot of time in here. Why is that?"

"I love art, and it gives me time to work on my portfolio," I replied.

"I'd say. At this point you have a portfolios worth of stuff in here," she said work a small chuckle.

I turned back to my artwork to go put it on the drying rack, when she touched my shoulder. Except it wasn't Mrs. Branwell. It was Sebastian. Or Jonathan. Or possibly both. I wasn't sure if he was my brother or "neighbor" at the moment.

"That's an interesting picture," he said.

"Thanks," I said warrily.

"Unfortunately, I don't think Dad will like it," he said.

"Jon, please don't tell him! I'm begging you," I gasped out.

"There's only one way I can do that," he said, and I know he was gonna hit me.

"Please don't," I had our quivering in fear.

"I have to," he said, and I braced myself for the fist that I knew was coming.

It came fast and hard three times, in rapid succession. When he finished, I collapsed to the ground as he walked away. When I was sure he was gone, I got up. I left school cutting classes for the rest of the day.

I ran outside to my car trying to figure out where to go. I. got in and drove aimlessly around for awhile, before pulling in to a parking lot, and passing out.

 **A/N: I hope you liked the chapter. I wrote a Cruel Prince oneshot that I would recommend you check out. Please fav/follow/review. I love you guys.**

 **-Claressia Heronstairschild**


	12. Chapter 12: New Exhaustions

**Disclaimer: As you know by now, I'm not Cassie Clare, no matter how much my plotlines may merge...**

 **Chapter** **12: New** **Exhaustions**

 **Isabelle**

I had contracted the flu! In September no less! And, I was stuck at home, while Jace and Simon executed my plan. I made them tell me everything, but it wasn't the same. I was so worried about Clary, and from what I've been told, she isn't doing well.

The school day had just finished, and I was waiting for Jace, Alec, and Simon to get here. Alec and Magnus had promised to help, and they were, but on a much smaller scale than Jace and Simon. For example, they were listening to the rumors about Sebastian and Clary, and finding out if they were true.

At that moment, I heard the front door open and close loudly. I was situated on the couch in the living room. Jace walked into the room slowly, trying to be quiet. Simon, Alec, and Magnus followed him in. They sat down on the numerous chairs in the room, and sat back.

"So," I said. "What have you learned?"

"Well, Clary can't be around us because, and I quote 'I'm being my hot, irritating, and charming'," Jace said, as full of himself as always.

"She did not say that!" Simon protested loudly.

"She did too!" Jace said defensively.

"Boys, that's enough!" I shouted loudly.

They immediately stopped at, and I continued, "Jace I believe you, however it's not really going to help us to know this. If anything, this gives us an incentive to kick you out of our friend group," I said calmly.

"That's not all she said though. She also said she's not allowed," he said frantically.

"That makes more sense than her calling you hot," Simon smirked.

"Whaever Lewis," Jace muttered.

"That's enough boys," I said smirking. "Now Magnus, what have you and Alec found out?"

 **Magnus**

"Well, Miss Lightwood, the gossip mill suggests that Clary and Sebastian are dating. Our evidence, says it might be true," I said.

"And what evidence would that be?" Isabelle asked impatiently.

"The fact that we saw him going into her house, but never saw him leaving it," Alec broke in quietly.

"You saw what!" Jace and Simon both exclaimed.

"If it makes you feel any better, we never saw them kiss," I said.

"It doesn't," they both muttered.

"Well now that you've told me everything you know, it's time for you all to go investigate more," Isabelle said lightly.

"Come on Alexander, let's go have a steakout," I said.

"A steakout? Magnus, she lives right next door! What are we gonna do watch her through the windows of my house that face hers?" Alec said.

"That's exactly what we're gonna do. Now let's go get some coffee," I replied.

He nodded and we left. We were currently in a break from our relationship. Something about him needing some time to think about out relationship. I knew he just was obeying his parents. They had told him to think over his relationship with me, which was exactly what he was doing. I wasn't mad though.

We pulled up to Starbucks and we went inside to order out coffee.

 **Jonathan/Sebastian**

I had not meant to follow her, but when I saw her deliberately turn away from the cafeteria, I was curious. She walked to the art room, and I followed behind her slowly. When she got into the art room, she started painting.

When she stepped back, I knew she was finished, so I walked in. She was so fixated on her painting that she didn't notice when I walked up behind her.

When I saw what she painted, I was started. It was our family split in half. Me with Dad, and her with Mom. I spoke up seething with rage. "Dad won't like that picture," I said tightly.

We had had a conversation before I had hit her. She had stumbled off, after she thought I was gone, while I searched through the rest of her paintings. To my utter rage, they were all of her in pain. As if I hadn't been protecting her for years. As if I had ever let her get beaten by Dad very badly. Well, no more. I wouldn't be her buffer anymore.

I had been ready to tell her that when she got home. Except, she never came home. At least, not so far. And, I was worried and scared. Worried that she had been hurt and scared would blame it on me.

I still wouldn't continue to be her buffer, but I still cared about her. As time went on, I decided to go look for her. I walked out of the house, got in my car, and drove off.

I drove around for awhile, looking for her car. I finally found it in an abandoned parking lot for some business. I looked inside, and found her passed out. I banged on the windows, before seeing the blood on her forehead.

Upon seeing that, I broke into her car. I grabbed her, threw her in the car, and took off, my destination the ER. On my way there I called the only person I could think of who could help me.

 **Simon**

When I got the call, I wasn't expecting it. But, when I got it, I rushed off without a second thought. Clary was in the ER.

Apparently Sebastian had found her passed out in her car. He had taken her to the emergency room and called the only person he could think of. Me.

When, I got there, I was rushed into her room. Then, I found out that she didn't have a concussion. I sighed in relief, she was okay. For now.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. I love you guys. Please review.**

 **-Claressia Heronstairschild**


	13. Chapter 13: New Wishes

**Disclaimer: I'm obviously not Cassandra Clare. Which means I don't own her books. Including Jace and Will *sighs* no matter how much I wish I did.** ***winks suggestively***

 **Chapter** **13: New** **Wishes**

 **Clary**

I came to in a bright white room. I was so tired, and my forehead felt like it had been pounded into my skull. It hurt like hell. To make matters worse, Jonathan was standing over me, glaring.

"Hi," I said softly.

"Clary, why the hell were you passed out in your car in an abandoned car?" he asked in a dangerously low voice.

"Honestly?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"I was passed out, because, along with the fact that I'd had a long day of school and no sleep the night before, I got punched in the face by my big brother," I said venemously.

He flinched, and I continued, "The same brother who didn't come looking for me until hours after I went missing."

"Take that back right now _Clarissa_ ," he said threateningly.

"I won't. It's the truth and you know it," I replied as evenly as possible.

"You will be sorry about your answer when you get discharged. I can promise you that," he said venomously. Then, he turned and walked out of the door.

 **Jace**

I was shocked when Simon called me. In fact, I had been so shocked, that I dropped my phone. "What did you just say?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Clary's in the ER. Sebastian found her passed out in her car, on the side of the road. I'm really worried," Simon said slowly.

"Oh, well I'm on my way," I said quickly. I couldn't leave Clary in the ER knowingly.

When I walked downstairs, Izzy asked, "Where are you going?"

"The ER," I replied.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Clary's there. Sebastian found her passed out on the side of the road in her car."

"Well, in that case I'm coming with you," she said, and we hurried to the car.

When we pulled up, we went inside, only to find that Clary was being discharged. I quickly asked, "Do you need a ride?"

She nodded and followed me to my car. When we pulled up to her house, she got out without a word, and ran inside.

 **Clary**

When I got home, Jon was there. He looked like he was ready to beatthe shit out of me, so I braced myself. When he swung out, he swung out hard. When his fist colided with my jaw, my head snapped back. I was in agony.

The worst part was, he kept going. He didn't stop, even knowing that I was in severe pain. I tried to reason with him. "Jon, I know you're mad, but do you have to take it out on me?"

"Yes Clarissa, I do. You don't understand all I've done for you, and are ungrateful when I try to bring it up. You're a little bitch, just like Mother, and I was a fool not to see it before now," he said loudly, still pummeling me.

I could feel myself passing out. I was gasping for breath. He still didn't stop. Then he did the unthinkable. He threw me against the wall, harder than when Valentine did, and I passed out, tears still pouring down my face.

 **Jace**

When Clary had gotten out of my car, I went to my house and parked the car. When I went inside I called Alec. He picked up on the first ring, and asked, "What's up?"

"We need to have another meeting. We have a new piece of information," I replied.

"Ok, we'll be right there," he replied, then hung up.

...

When they got here, they said, "We have some new developments as well."

"Ok then, I'll go first. Clary was found passed out in her car on the side of the road by Sebastian. He took her to the hospital from which she just got discharged," he said.

"Wait, what was the timeframe for how long no one knew where she was?" Alec asked.

"From lunch to about seven o'clock at night," I replied.

"Then our news is bigger than I thought. When Sebastian got done with practice, he went to Clary's and let himself in. Then he came barreling back outside about two hours later. Then he came back this morning, without Clary, and hasn't left since," Alec said.

"Really? That's says something, but I can't figure it out," Izzy said.

"That's not the worst part, I heard screaming and crying from next door," Alec said.

Screams? No it couldn't be that. I'm just overreacting. There is no way that Clary is going through the same thing as my mother.

 **Jonathan/Sebastian**

I carried her upstairs, I suppose it was a bit horrible that I gave her some of Dad's nightmare potion, but she deserved it. Who is she to judge me for not wanting to get beaten, the little hypocrite. I couldn't understand how she could blame _me_ for this.

Now as I watched her sleep, I felt triumphant. She was nothing and I was everything. I was perfect, and she wasn't. I was safe, and she wasn't. Those things that once would have made me angry at myself for thinking, now filled me with glee.

I hated hher. And, I hated her little _friends_. And, I hated our mother, who wasn't even alive. And, I couldn't even feel bad about her death, because I hated her. I even hated my father, who had raised me to be just like him. And, now I was just like him, and full of anger. Anger I had taken out on Clarissa, who deserved it. I was done being a piece in his game.

 **A/N: Please don't hate me. I'll be updating at least two more times today, if not three. Please fave/follow/review. I love you guys, especially my two biggest reviewers imaginemotherofdragons and Incognito69.**

 **-Claressia Heronstairschild**


	14. Chapter 14: New Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I couldn't be Cassandra Clare, unless I write her books in my sleep. And, if I do then where's the money? So, obviously I can't be her.**

 **Chapter** **13: New** **Nightmares**

 **Clary** I was dreaming, I had to be. I was reliving my life, or at least what I could remember of it. There was six-year old me saying that I wanted to live with Mommy. And then me walking away from my Dad's house, with my Mom. How we bounced around for a while, before settling down in Colorado, as the Frays. The moment when Mom told me never to go anywhere with my father or brother if they came, and me agreeing.

The rest of my childhood, including meeting Simon, flashed by quickly, and then I was 13. When Mom explained that Dad was doing bad things, and that's why we had had to get away. When she explained that he might come looking for us again someday. And, when I had asked why she'd used her maiden name then, she had replied that Fray wasn't her maiden name. That Fairchild was, and that she'd changed her last name.

And, then I saw that day again. The day Valentine had found us. The day I lost my mother.

It had started as a quiet Sunday at home. Sure Mom seemed a little on edge, but I didn't think anything of it. Then at about 6 pm, there came a knock at the door. Mom quickly rushed me into my room, told me to hide and locked the door. I heard everything that happened, even if I didn't see it. I heard Valentine beat her to death.

When he had finished with her, he broke down my door, and told me to pack my stuff. I obliged, trying not to cry. At least I wasn't dead. Although living with him and my brother turned out to be a fate worse than death.

They found my mother's body a few days later, and I moved

to New York for the summer. My next few memories, were all of Jace.

Jace irritating me on the first few days of school. Jace taking me to Homecoming. And, Jace's face when I had said I couldn't be around him because I wasn't allowed. And, how I much I wished I was allowed. And, then came a startling revelation. I was in love with him.

 **Jace**

I was dreaming. My parents were fighting, and it was the day that Mom kicked Dad out of the house. My dad was an alcoholic, with a bad temper and my Mom was done with him.

Earlier that day, my mother had gotten a call, that seemed to terrify her. The thing that had puzzled me was the fact that she had wanted me to go with him. He hadn't wanted me though, so I had gotten to stay.

She had begun to withdraw from society. She started staying out late and coming home so exhausted, that all she could do was sleep. Then one day there came a knock at the door. She hid me in the cupboard, and I peeked out, watching as she walked across the room to the door.

She opened the door, and in came a man wearing a mask. As soon as he'd come in, Mom grabbed a crobar and held it over her head. She looked terrified, but she stood her ground, brave woman that she was.

It wasn't enough, he overpowered her, and hot her in the head with her own crobar. Her body fell to the ground, and I couldn't see her chest rise or fall. It was still. Celine Herondale, my mother, was gone, and Clary might soon have the same fate.

Clary who looked so fragile. Who had such a firey temper, who had such obvious pain. Clary, who I was in love with.

 **Clary**

I dreamed of Jace for a while longer, then my dream switched to the thing that has been haunting my dreams lately. What I saw in the basement.

When I had gone down there, I saw things that scarred me for life. I had looked around and seen a board of people some crossed out, some circled. The two people who caught my attention, were both circled. My mother and some woman named Celine Herondale.

When I looked at the other side of the room, I saw cells full of people. One of them was labeled Jocelyn Fairchild, another Celine Herondale. The cells were full of the people from the pictures that were circled. My mother was alive.

The middle of the room was occupied by a miniature laboratory. It had Dad's serums and potions, including the one for nightmares.

When I looked back at the people in the cells, I realized something else. All of the people in the cells, were women. And, all of them had been given serum. I hhad run out of there as fast as I could, and cried, because my mom was alive. I had been so upset when I thought she was dead, and as it turned out she was alive. I had sobbed with relief, and I was so happy. But, now I knew Valentine could be doing anything to her.

 **A/N: Hi guys! So we got some backstory. I promise we will be getting some Clace soon. Like next chapter soon. I promise. I'm in the middle of writing a SnowBaz oneshot and a Wessa oneshot. If enough people favorite, follow, and review it, then I will do a prequel story. Please continue reviewing this story, it helps me to want to write. I love you guys.**

 **-Claressia Heronstairschild**


	15. Chapter 15: New Rules

**Disclaimer:** **I wish I was Cassandra Clare, but I'm not. Furthermore why would I be writing fanfiction about my own books, when I can just write another? No one can think of a reason? Good, because that would be kind of weird.**

 **Chapter** **15: New Rules**

 **Clary**

When I woke up, my ankle hurt like hell. In fact the first few times I tried to stand on it, it gave out. When I finally realized it was sprained, I started limping around. I realized that Jon had done it to me. If I had thought before was bad, then now it was hundred times worse.

I got ready the best I could work my ankle, and went downstairs. Thankfully, I had gotten my car shipped in from Colorado, so I didn't have to ride with Jonathan. I suddenly realized that Jonathan was making my life miserable. I knew Valentine hadn't ordered what happened yesterday and that Jon had done it out of spite.

I realized that he'd make my life hell, no matter what I did, so why should I shut my friends out and make my life more of a living hell than it already was? The answer was, I shouldn't, and I wasn't going to anymore. I decided to go nextdoor, and talk to Izzy.

I drove over because I still had to get to school. I got out of the car, walked up to the door, and knocked. Jace opened the door and my eyes filled with tears. "Jace," I gasped before bursting into tears.

"Clary," he said in a shocked voice.

"Jace who is it?" Izzy asked, walking down the hall. "Clary!" she yelled her jaw dropping.

At that I couldn't handle it any longer, I burst into tears. "I-I'm so s-sorry. I should never have listened to them," I said, still crying.

"It's okay," they said at the same time.

Then I hugged them both, and said, "Friends."

"Friends," they replied, and I headed to my car.

When I got to first period and sat by Jace I almost burst into tears again. Thankfully I managed to hold myself together.

 **Jace**

I had been surprised when I had opened the door to find Clary. I had been even more surprised when she'd burst into tears and hugged me. And, now she was here next to me in first period. It was the perfect time to ask some questions.

"Clary, who made you stop talking to us?" I asked.

"My Dad and Sebastian, but I'm done with listening to them," she replied forcefully.

"Well, I'm glad you decided to come back to us Red," I said.

"Well I suppose you here on me Buttercup," she replied, using her nickname for me.

I rolled my eyes and tried to pay attention, but she kept distracting me. I know she didn't do it on purpose, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from her.

 **Clary**

Jace keeps staring at me, which shouldn't be surprising based on the fact that I was suddenly talking to him again, but it was. When I got to my next class, Simon was there. "Hey, Simon," I said casually.

"Hey Fray," he said looking surprised.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't want to break off from you, but my Dad made me," I said.

"Since when do you live with your Dad?" he asks.

"Since my Mom died," I replied.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," he said.

"It's okay. It's not something I make commonly known," I said quietly.

"Well I'm glad you told me. I've missed you Fray," he said.

"I missed you too Si," I replied, and focused on the board.

Lunch, wasn't much better. Alec and Magnus looked so surprised when I say down, that I almost got up and moved. But, when I moved to do so, Magnus held up a hand.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"It's fine," they replied.

Then I asked, "Where's Maia and Bat?"

"Oh them, they both moved to a different part of New York," Alec answered.

"Oh," I said as Jace and Isabelle sat down. Just then, I overheard some one saying something about me and Sebastian dating. So, I asked about it.

"Why is there a rumor that Sebastian and I are dating?" I asked.

"That rumor has been going around since Homecoming. It's almost as popular as the one about Headmistress Herondale and Mr. Lightwood," said Magnus.

"Oh, in that case I need to go take care of something," I said, and something about my tone gave me away.

"What do you need to take care of?" Izzy asked.

"You will see," I said in a very cryptic voice.

I got up, and walked towards Sebastian's table. I had realized that I now had a weapon that he didn't know about. When I got to his table, I planted myself in front of him. I then proceeded to punch him in the face.

"What the fuck Clary! What did I do to deserve that?" he said.

"I'm pretty sure you don't want that listed in front of all of your friends," I said sweetly.

"Then sum it up for me," he said, his voice dangerous.

"In that case, I'm done with your bullshit," I said.

Then he lowered his voice and asked, "What's to stop me from kicking your ass when we get home?"

"This fact that all I have to do is tell one person, and you and Dad's home is up. I sasaw what was in the basement _Jonathan_ ," I hissed too quietly for anybody to hear me. I then proceeded to dump his lunch all over them.

When I got back to my table, all my friends were applauding me. "You go girl," Izzy said, high-fiving me.

"Thanks," I said feeling triumphant as I sat down. I finally stood up to Sebastian. I felt invigorated, as if nothing could knock me down.

 **A/N: So, Clary finally stood up to Sebastian. I hope you ggiys liked this chapter. Please review. I love you guys.** **-Claressia Heronstairschild**


	16. Chapter 16: New Revelations (for Jace)

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: This chapter is the second half of the day that occurred in the last chapter. The series and characters belong to Cassandra Clare, the plot is mine. Also thank you to the Guest who said I had talent.**

 **Chapter** **16: New Revelations (for Jace)**

 **Clary**

I was still so happy. I was riding the wave from this morning, as well as the wave I got from standing up to Sebastian. Gym was practically a blur, for all I could remember. In fact, nothing happened to me until I got back to the locker room. And, when it happened, I was shocked.

The smoke alarm went off, and the sprinkler system went off. Then, I remembered something that terrified me. My makeup wasn't waterproof! And, it was coming off! I ran out of the locker room heading in the direction of the gym. I didn't even notice when I passed him.

 **Jace**

When Clary shot by me, I was surprised. The sprinklers were still going off, but the fire alarm wasn't going off, so we didn't have to go outside.But, since she was new, she might not know that. At least that's what I told myself when I went after her.

When I walked into the gym, Clary was disappearing under the bleachers. I was puzzled. Why would she do that? So, I followed her to make sure she was alright. What I found stopped me in my tracks and made me temporarily speechless.

 **Clary**

My ankle hurt like hell, and I was pretty sure it was sprained. I leaned against the underside of the bleachers. I knew that by now, my makeup was all gone. At least those damn sprinklers and that alarm finally turned off. When I heard the noise, I didn't expect to turn around and find Jace.

There he was though, and when he realized that I had realized that he was there, he asked, "What happened to your face?"

Knowing that there was no use in lying, and that I would not be able to if I tried. So I said, "It's a long story, so you may as well make yourself comfortable."

He sat, and I began, "It all started on a regular day, when I lived with my Mom in Colorado..."

And, I told him. I told him about my entire past. About how I watched Valentine "murder" my mother. About how I moved here, and about my father and brother beat me up periodically. When I got to the part where I told him Sebastian was my brother, he gasped. I told him about what Valentine and Sebastian had done the day after Homecoming. And, I told him about the basement and the boards, and the cells, and the two people who stuck out to me, my mother and Celine Herondale.

When I got to that part I was in tears. Then, he said something I had never thought about. "Clary, Celine is my mother, who I thought was dead."

"Well, she's alive," I said, still crying.

"It's okay Clary, it's okay," he said, doing the one thing that I had been craving.

 **Jace**

I was hardly breathing as I pulled Clary into my arms. She had been through so much, and I hadn't realized any of it. I was so stupid. She needed me, and I just sat there, doing nothing. But, I was here now. And, I would do whatever I could for her.

"Clary, please tell me we are telling everyone else this stuff," I mumbled in to her hair.

She nodded and looked up at me with something new in her expression. Before I knew what I was doing I pressed my lips to hers. I meant to pull away fast, but she had other ideas. She had her arms around my neck and her lips were moving against mine. She was kissing me.

I tangled my hands into her hair and her hands slipped under my t-shirt. It was becoming more heated, and it wasn't until I heard the bell, that I realized that we were still in school.

"Want to skip for the rest of the day?" she asked.

"Yeah. Want to talk about what we just did?" I replied.

"Sure. As long as we can do some more of it," she said, smirking.

"That's fine with me," I said.

"Good," she said, and tried to take a step. Her ankle gave out and she started to fall. I acted before I could think. I grabbed her, and picked her up bridal style.

"Hey, put me down," she said angrily.

"So you can fall over again? No I don't think I will," I replied, carrying her to a side exit. When we got outside, we went over to her car. She unlocked the door and I slipped her into the passenger side, and got in on the driver's side.

"Clary, we are going to the hospital to get your ankle checked out," I said.

She nodded,to busy thinking to argue.

 **Clary**

I was reliving Jace and I's kiss. I had lost control the second he had touched his lips to mine, and I had kissed him so hard that his lips looked slightly swollen. We were on our way to the hospital to check out what was wrong with my ankle. It was blue and swollen, so I was pretty sure it was sprained, but even if it was, I would still need medical treatment.

I was still having trouble believing that Jace had kissed me. I was feeling more happy and alive than I had in ages. I felt free.

 **Author's note: So there is your chapter. Jace finally knows. And we got a bunch of Clace in there. Please review. I actually have two questions I'd like the answer to. 1. Does any one think I should get a beta? 2. Is it bad that in my head Clebastian and Climon are just there to cause Clace drama? Please answer my questions. I love you guys.**

 **-Claressia Heronstairschild**


	17. Chapter 17: New Romance

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I may wish it, I am not Cassandra Clare.**

 **Chapter** **17: New** **Romance**

 **Clary**

I had just gotten out of the hospital. My ankle was sprained, just like I guessed. I looked over at Jace. I had to ask him, but I didn't know how. Awkwardly I cleared my throat."Uh Jace, could you possibly take me by my house."

"Are you kidding me? Hell no! I'm not taking you back to the place where Valentine and Sebastian have control over you," he said angrily.

"Not to stay. To grab some stuff to stay with you guys for a few days," I said quietly.

"Oh. Well in that case, sure," he said.

"Great," I said.

When we got to my house, I told Jace, "Stay in the car."

"No way, what if Valentine's here," he replied.

"That's exactly why you have to stay in here! If he sees you he's going to kick both of our asses," I exploded.

"I'm pretty sure I can take him," Jace said confidently.

"Whatever Jace, you so could not," I said.

"Fine Clary, you win. You can go in alone," he said, with a wounded look on his face.

"You know I have to go in alone," I said, before kissing him. He kissed me back, showing no restraint.

I pulled myself away from him reluctantly, and went inside. I dashed upstairs, wildly grabbing everything I would need. As soon as I finished I ran down the stairs. When I got to the bottom Jonathan was there.

"You will cover for me with dad, or you guy's secret gets out," I threatened.

He nodded, and I ran outside. As soon as I got in the car, Jace drove off. Straight past his house and towards Starbucks.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"Starbucks. You look like you could use a coffee. What would you like?" he answered.

"Coffee, black. Just like Valentine and Jonathan's souls," I said, in a slightly ironic voice.

"Got it," he said laughing.

I was so happy, it was amazing being able to be with Jace. He would glance over at me every so often, sipping his coffee. I smiled at him, and wondered what he was thinking. I couldn't believe that he was here with me. That he cared about me.

I was so happy that I could finally be around him. That there was no one preventing me from being around him. We sat in silence for a little while, before Jace said, "I saw Jonathan go into your house. Did you see him?"

"Yeah, I saw him, " I replied.

"Will he tell Valentine anything?'' Jace asked.

"No, I made sure he wouldn't,'' I answered.

I Ieaned over and pressed my lips to his lightly. That was all the invitation he needed to start kissing me.

 **Jace**

Her lips were pressed against mine. As far as I was concerned, there was nobody but us in the entire world at that moment. All of the pain of everything that happened before this moment evaporated. There was just her lips moving against mine, and my lips moving against hers.

She pulled back, and I made a noise of protest. "None of that. If we're going to continue making out, we should go somewhere more private," she said.

I nodded, then smiled mischeviously. "Is my room private enough for you?"

"Depends. Is your Mom going to walk in on us?" she asked, her tone teasing.

"I'll lock the door," I promised with a smile.

"Well in that case, why aren't we there yet?" she asked.

"We are," I said as I pulled up in front of the house.

We got out and I practically dragged her upstairs. The look on her face when we entered my room was pure shock.

 **Clary**

I didn't know someone's room could be this clean. Seriously, not one thing was out of place.

"So, your a neat freak," I said.

"I'm not a neat freak," he protested.

"Then what are you OCD?" I replied unrelenting.

"No, I just like things to be orderly. There's nothing wrong with that," he said defensively.

"Whatever," I muttered, before kissing him. And, just like that, we were making out again.

 **A/N: I'm sorry this is a super late, super short update, but I have a good explanation. I managed to get strep throat, in the middle of spring without being in contact with anyone who had it, anf I felt to shitty to write. I know that is not the best excuse, but I can't explain to you how shitty it feels to have strep throat if you have never had it. I wouldn't wish it on any of you. (Warning I am about to rant about random shit) Also, somehow I managed not to get the flu despite not getting a flu shot and being in contact with people who had it in the middle of flu season, but I get strep by not being in contact with anyone who had it, in the middle of spring. Ok, I'm done ranting and I feel much better. Please fave, follow, and review. I absolutely adore you guys.** **-Claressia Heronstairschild**


	18. AN

**A/N: I should update by the end of the week, but I've been distracted with studying for numerous exams. I should have a chapter up soon, but you will have to be patient until then. Again I apologize that. I haven't been able to update.** **\- Claressia Heronstairschild**


	19. Chapter 18: New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I am not a certain New York Times Best-selling author that happens to be named Cassandra Clare. So, I can not own her New York times bestsellers The Mortal Instruments.**

 **Chapter** **18: New** **Beginnings**

 **Clary**

Jace and I had finally stopped making out, and were now waiting for everyone else to get here. Jace swore he'd texted Izzy, but I didn't believe him. So, I texted Simon myself.

 _Make sure to come straight to Izzy's after school._

Simon texted back fast.

 _OK be there soon._

I was relieved. If they didn't get here soon, Jace and I would've started making out again.

In the meantime, I was trying to come up with a better way to use the time until they got here. Unfortunately I couldn't think of anything, so I decided to go downstairs to wait on Izzy, Alec, and Simon.

...

When they finally got there, what seemed like hours later, we went upstairs.

 **Jace**

I could see how apprehensive Clary was, so when everyone started asking her questions, I stepped in. "Let me tell you what happened, seeing as how I know the entire story," I said. Clary looked at me gratefully, just as we got top Izzy's room.

We say down on the ground, and I began my story. I told it quickly and efficiently, trying to make it sound less traumatic. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to make it any less traumatic.

When I was finished, Alec asked, "Where are the scars and bruises of which spoke?"

"Are you questioning the credibility of hey sorry?" I asked incredulously.

"No, I'm just asking a question," Alec replied.

"Jace, it's ok. I'll show them," Clary said. She walked into these bathroom and came out a few moments later, her face devoid of makeup. The look on everyone's face was heartbreaking. It was shock and pain.

 **Simon**

My best friend had been through so much and I hadn't even been there for her. Looking at her now, her face covered in bruises and answers, I realized just how strong she was. Thinking about made me want to cry. She had had to become that strong to _survive_ , and I hadn't been there to help her.

As if sensing my thoughts, she said, "I don't want any of you blaming yourselves for this, it's not your fault."

I didn't know how the hell she knew what until I glanced over at Izzy, and realized I hadn't been the only one thinking it. Izzy had tears pouring down her face. I did the only thing I could think of to calm her down. I hugged her. She buried her face in my chest and sobbed. Me being there great boyfriend I am comforted her the best I could.

 **Izzy**

I was sobbing against my boyfriend's chest wondering if I was a horrible person. Clary had been going through all of this I'm front of me, and I had never even noticed. All the times when abuse was obvious, I still didn't see.

I know Clary told us not to blame ourselves, but I just couldn't help it. I couldn't not blame myself, when everything now seemed sop obvious.

Then I noticed Clary had started crying too, and that was the last straw. My tears broke free, and came down my face in a torrent.

 **Alec**

So that's why she had abandoned us! I couldn't believe it! I had been skeptical at first, but the bruises were undeniable proof. I had the inclination to go next door and kick her brother's ass, just so he could feel the pain he caused her. However, even though I was angry, I knew doing that would not be a good idea.

Besides Clary seemed to be doing pretty well, considering what she had been through. She was currently sitting on Jace's lap, and he had his arms around her. I was happy for them, they were a great couple. Besides, I had Magnus.

Speaking of Magnus, how was he taking the news? I looked over at him and saw tears pouring down his face. I squeezed his hand and smiled at him encouragingly. I would cheer Magnus up. I swore it to myself.

 **Magnus**

Alec was holding my hand and, amazingly, I didn't feel as depressed. I understood what Clary was going through, though only Alec knew that I did.

At least she seemed to be dealing with this pretty well. Although, she had Jace and all of us, so that would have helped.

I could tell Alec was concerned about me, so I gave him small smile and an imperceptible nod, to let him know that I was fine. Then I turned my attention to Clary. I had a question for her.

 **Jace**

My arms were around Clary, and I was assessing the current situation. Magnus and Simon were crying softly, Izzy was sobbing, and Alec was looking sad and, strangely, angry. Overall nobody was looking to good, except for myself and Clary, and that was only because they'd gotten their tears out earlier.

Magnus finally managed to pull himself together enough to ask a question. "Hey, Clary. What are you planning to do about Valentine and Sebastian?"

"I'm going to report him to the authorities. I'll even testify if it's necessary to send them to jail," she said calmly.

After the stress of the day she looked ready to pass out, so I pulled her to a standing position, and practically dragged her to my room. She passed out immediately, and that's when I realized she would be fine whatever happened and so would I.

 **A/N: I know it took me forever to get this final chapter up, but in my defense I was binge reading all of Rick Riordan's books and it was the first time I read them so yeah. I will be starting a Percabeth story and a multi-fandom, crossover, so I should be busy. And so will my new beta daughterofpercabeth417**. **I love you guys so much and again I'm sorry it took so long to update.**

 **-Claressia Heronstairschild**


	20. Epilogue: New Peace

**A/N: I know I said it was over, but I really felt the need to give you guys a call Epilogue, so here it is. By the way the Epilogue takes place five years later.**

 **Epilogue** **: New Peace**

 **Magnus POV**

Alec and I are sitting in our living room watching Max and Raphael play. It's almost time for Max to start preschool, just a couple more weeks. And Rafi goes to daycare while we're at work.

Alec is the CEO of some major company and I'm a well known fasion designer. It's hard to believe that we've been married for the last four years. For awhile there I had thought his parents would never approve of us, but they eventually came around.

"Alec darling, it's time to go," I call to him impatiently.

"Alright you get Max and Rafi in the car and I'll be along shortly," he replied.

I grab the kids and put them in the car. After buckling them in, I get in the car and soon enough Alec gets in too. Clary and Jace are babysitting for us while we go out.

We're heading to a small Italian restaurant, in fact, the one we went to for our first date. I have to tell him something really important.

We finally got to Clary and Jace's house and I had Alec take the boys in. While I waited, I tried to think of a plausible way to tell him. However, before I could reach my conclusion, he came back out.

"So, are Clary and Jace sure they can handle them for tonight?" I ask.

"Actually, Jace is the only one there at this moment. Clary is doing the same thing she does every weekend," he said softly.

"I see. She still hasn't stopped after all these years. Any other woman would have given up by now, but not her," I murmured sadly, to which Alec only nodded.

And, with that sad sentiment, we were off. The restaurant wasn't far, so it was only a few minutes before we got there.

As we stepped inside and were shown to a table, I worried about how to break the news to him. And, then finally I just blurted it out.

"I got a promotion! I'm now manager of the company! Isn't that great!" I said with _way_ too much enthusiasm.

Weirdly enough, he reacted with the same amount of enthusiasm.

"That's so amazing! I knew it would happen eventually! You are so talented that they'd be crazy not to promote you!" he exclaimed.

 **Meanwhile**

 **Izzy POV**

I glanced down at my ring finger over and over again. My engagement ring was there, and usually I would be fiddling with it, but I don't want Simon to think there is something wrong.

"So, umm Simon, I need to tell you something," I said.

"What is it?" he asks patiently.

"Well, I don't know how to tell you this, but I'm pregnant with your child," I say as quickly as possible.

"Iz, that's amazing!" he screeches, breaking into a grin.

 **Simon POV**

I'm going to be a Dad. First the woman of my dreams agrees to marry me, then I find out we're going to have a kid. This is the best month of my life.

"Izzy, were you actually worried about telling me this?" I ask.

"A little," she said honestly.

"I can't say I understand why you were worried bit thank you for getting part that worry and telling me," I say gently. "Now how far along are you?"

"Two maybe two and a half months," she replied.

"When did you find out?"

"A couple of days ago."

"I'm so glad you told me so soon Iz."

"I'm glad too Si."

"I love you Iz."

"I love you too Simon."

 **Jocelyn Pov (bet you didn't expect that one)**

Originally I didn't approve of any of it. What my daughter was planning on doing every weekend, but I had no choice in the matter since she got emancipated. I also didn't initially like her relationship with Jace and neither did Celine, but after seeing them together we decided it was alright.

Earlier today Celine and I went over to their apartment and checked up on them before Clary left. Then we went for lunch at a Noodles Company down the road from our home. I've been up in my room and Celine in hers since then. I'm waiting on Clary's call to let me know that she's alright.

 **Clary POV (one of the three you've all been waiting for)**

I sat across from Jonathan (whose name is now legally Sebastian) as he tells me about how week was. I've been coming here every Saturday to see him since he and Dad got locked up for what they did to me and what Dad to those other women. I felt horrible when they got put away, after all they are my family, but ultimately I had to let it happen.

"Oh by the way, they're letting me out on parole in a few weeks," he said casually, as though it was no big deal.

"Really that's amazing!" I exclaimed overjoyed.

"Yeah, it's great isn't it. Anyway, how are you and Jace doing?"

"We're doing great. In fact, between you and me, I think he might propose soon."

"That's great!"

"I know!"

"Ma'am, you're time with Sebastian is over for today," said a guard.

"Ok then. Bye Seb."

"Bye Clare."

The same guard said, "Are you ready for us to bring him in?"

"Yeah, bring him in," I said, my voice hardening.

The guard left and came back in with my father, Valentine Morgenstern. They sat in him in the chair behind the glass and handed him the phone.

"Hi Dad," I began. "I'm back again this week. I know you probably don't care, since you probably hate me, but on the off chance some part of you still cares I'm going to tell you how my week went." I went through telling him nearly every detail of my week. "That's it for this week. Oh and Dad, even though he won't admit it, I know Jonathan misses you and so do I. So, I guess I just wanted to let you know that we still love and care about you and that you're always on my mind."

I smile at him before the guard takes him back to his cell. Most people would hate him, but I just can't. All I can do is feel bad for him. But, now I have to go home.

 **Sebastian POV** **(Another of the 3)**

After all these years, I'm finally going to be able to leave. I'm going to be able to see my sisters wedding. Sure she hasn't actually said she's getting married, but with the way things are going it won't be too long now until she is. I'm so glad she stayed with Jace, he cares for her so much and she couldn't have chosen anyone better to be with, and that is the truth. Well, at least I'll finally get to see the outside world again.

 **Valentine POV (bet you didn't expect this one either)**

She should hate me, it's what I deserve. Instead she visits me every week and tells me she loves and cares about me and that she's always thinking about me. I don't deserve her. After all I've done she still cares.

I'll admit when I first landed in prison I didn't see it that way, in fact I hated her. But, now I finally understand the pain I've caused her. Pain that she didn't deserve. She thinks I don't notice the starts on her arms crossed by my physical and psychological ham to her. I'll never forgive myself. It's why I never talk to her when she comes. I've failed as her father, and I'll never be able to atone for it. My only hope is that she will be happy.

 **Alec**

I don't know why, but Magnus just looks so cute that I could kiss him. On instinct I do, and his supposed have is almost enough to make me pull back, but then he starts kissing me back and it's worth it. The kids are staying with Izzy and Simon tonight, since Jace is passing them off to them right before Clary gets home. That leaves us free to sit on our couch and do whatever we want for the rest of the night.

 **Jace (the final person you've been waiting for)**

I hear the front door open and get ready for Clary to come in. Sure enough she walks through the door in a better mood then usual.

"Jace I've got great news, Sebastian's getting let out on parole in a few weeks," she should happily.

"That's great!" I say with the same amount of enthusiasm.

She kisses me and sets her stuff down. Then, much to my surprise, she tells me to sit down. I comply, and watch as she gets down on one knee and pulls out a little box.

"Jace Herondale, will you marry me?" she asks.

"Aren't I supposed to be the one doing that?" I ask.

"No, I am. Now is that a yes or no asshat?" she replys, as fiery as ever.

"It's a yes," I say

"Good," she says, before kissing me with all she has. Yep, that's Red always making the first move. I suppose this really is a new beginning.

 **A/N: I hope that ending satisfied you. Please review and check out some of my other stories.**

 **\- Claressia Heronstairschild**


End file.
